World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 9
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Secure Submarine One Four heavy tanks and a single repair tank will form the bulk of your offensive strategy here. There's too many dug-in enemy infantry to worry about here to bother deploying infantry at this point; just stick with the tanks and roll them towards the first submarine. When you reach it, park three heavy tanks and your repair tank on the perimeter point furthest from the sub while a solo tank holds the point closest to it. That'll let you build up an anti-tank fortification while you hold the points. Secure Submarine Three Before It Leaves/Destroy the Helicopters When you get the objective to head northwest towards submarine three, pack up your tanks and start moving out. You'll eventually get word of choppers to the north that are planning on harassing you by airlifting in more troops. You can take them out with tactical aid pretty easily; just drop a few airstrikes over the airfield to destroy the bulk of the choppers, then use tank busters to finish off any stragglers. When you reach the third submarine, it should be an easy job for your tanks to overwhelm the control point and take it. Use their HEAT rounds on the anti-tank fortifications to destroy them from a distance. Hold Submarine Three/Destroy the Soviet Artillery You'll get some extra points here, so nab another heavy tank and start fortifying your position, placing the bulk of your tanks at the perimeter point furthest from the submarine. If you manage to completely fortify the position and quickly repair any tanks that take damage, you shouldn't have a problem holding your ground, especially if you periodically call in for airstrikes along the approaches of the enemy. There will be a secondary objective here involving enemy artillery. Find the spot on your map and do the same thing you did for the helicopters: place an airstrike or three down on the spot, then use the visuals that you get to call for a tank buster for each of the artillery that remains alive. That'll finish them off. Secure the Residential Area You maybe looking at the residential area and thinking about how cool it would be to use the buildings as positions for your anti-tank soldiers, don't bother; the Soviets are way ahead of you and have already occupied them. Use laser-guided missiles to destroy them as you proceed to the control point there. Start with the southwestern perimeter points and control them with one heavy tank apiece. You should have five heavy tanks and a repair tank at this point, so move three heavy tanks and the repair vehicle up to the northern perimeter point, where the bulk of the enemies are coming from, and fortify it to prevent the enemy tanks from breaking into town. Some will rush past you, but the heavies back in the other perimeter points should be able to take them down. The first rush here is the worst, since helicopters will both attack and drop tanks behind your northern fortifications. You should be able to fight them off if you just stay calm and perhaps drop some airstrikes between your perimeter points. The choppers will last a while, but eventually your machine gun fortifications should drop them. Your goal here is to build a full set of fortifications at each perimeter point. The northern one should be done quickly, but if you need more help at the southern points, move your repair tank down to more quickly build the fortifications. Hold Submarine One Fall back with your tanks to the position that Bannon is supposed to be holding. As he asks, bulk up the rear command point here, with the bulk of your tanks again facing the inland portion of the pier. Build it up and hold your ground. You should have plenty of tactical aid points here, since your heavy tanks can fire at targets so far away, so continually pelt the opponents with airstrikes along their roads of approach. You can lay down the airstrikes in between waves, feeling rather secure that by the time the planes do come, there'll be something there for them to hit. At this point, all you need to do is hold your position until you reach the end of the timer. Repair your tanks and hold your ground.